Star Players
This article lists all known star players from various version of Football Manager (and older versions of CM). Please add your players to the list. Star players in the Championship Manager games are easy to define due the the way that potential ability was handled in those games. In the Football Manager series, however, there is some variation in which players turn out to be stars so most players listed are not always guaranteed to become great players every time you play the game. Championship Manager 93/94 * Don Hutchison * Ryan Giggs * Robbie Fowler * Nii Lamptey Championship Manager 97/98 * Ibrahima Bakayoko * Tommy Svindal Larsson * Ronaldo Championship Manager 00/01 * Kennedy Bakircioglü * Zlatan Ibrahimovic * Anders Svensson Championship Manager 01/02 * Tonton Zola Mokouko * Kim Kallstrom * Marian Pahars * Mark Van Bommel * Simon Davies * Ibrahim Said * Fedrick Risp Championship Manager 03/04 * Johann Thorhalsson * Orri Freyr Oskarsson * Alessio Cerci * Freddy Adu * Anatoli Todorov * Mancini * Evandro Roncatto * Fredy William Thomson * Igor (de Souza Fonesca, of Braga) * Cristiano Ronaldo * Daniel Braathen * Jan Kristiansen Football Manager 2005 * Francisco Pina * Robinho * Carlos Tevez * Daniel Bierofka nigel de jong Kerlon Football Manager 2006 * Diego Belmar * Sebastian Zuniga * Fernando Genro * Vincent Kompany * Kasper Schmeichel * Sergey Kisliy * Nihat * Hugo Almeida * Fernando Torres * Potato Football Manager 2007 * Dani Alves * Miroslav Klose * Andrés Guardado * Juninho Pernambucano * Michael Ballack * César Delgado * Daniel Sturridge * Micah Richards * Igor Akinfeev * Falcao * Fernando Gago * Marcelo (Fluminense) * Liédson * Anderson (FC Porto) * Gianpaolo Pazzini * Cristian Zaccardo * Andrea Barzagli * Klaas-Jan Huntelaar * Suazo * Lucho Gonzalez * Luca Toni * Juan Roman Riquelme * Bojan Kirkic * Michel (Atlético Paranaense) Football Manager 2008 * Fernando Torres * Federico Nanni * Michelle Moretti * Lorenzo Sacchi * Erich Strobel * Jordy Frankx * Corrado Grabbi * Henri Saviet * Cristiano Ronaldo * Daniel Alves * Matiàs Fernandez * Marek Hamsik * Domenico Criscito * Micah Richards * Rafinha * Marko Marin * Chris Kamara * Alexander Eberlein * Rafaelle Chiarelli * Hugo Lloris * Mamadou Sakho * Sergio Aguero * Ever Banega * Arturo Vidal * Gabriel Torje Football Manager 2009 * Robert Acquafresca * Roman Pavelychenko * Emmanuel Adebayor * René Adler * Freddy Adu * Sergio Agüero * * Daniel Aquino * Igor Akinfeev * Mario Balotelli * Hatem Ben Arfa * * Karim Benzema * * Bojan * * Iker Casillias * * Gaël Clichy * Steven Defour * Lassana Diarra * Diego * Alan Dzagoev * Francesc Fàbregas * * Sofiane Feghouli * Federico Fazio * * Marouane Fellaini * Fernandinho * Vincenzo Fiorillo * John Fleck * Salvatore Foti * Martín Galván * Ezequiel Garay * Sebastian Giovinco * * Yoann Gourcuff * Andrés Guardado * * Guilherme * Marek Hamsik * Hulk * Toni Kroos * Hugo Lloris * Steve Mandanda * Marko Marin * Marcelo * Javier Mascherano * Andrea Mazzarani * Lionel Messi * * Luka Modric * Riccardo Montolivo * Nani * Samir Nasri * Thiago Neves * David N'Gog * Marquinhos * Gabriel Obertan * Pato * Pablo Piatti * Miralem Pjanic * * Alexandr Prudnikov * Cristiano Ronaldo * * Wayne Rooney * * Sergio Ramos * Henri Saivet * Mamadou Sakho * Alexis Sànchez * * David Silva * Lorenzo De Silvestri * Moussa Sissoko * Roberto Soldado * Bogdan Stancu * Alex Teixeira * Juan Manuel Vargas * Carlos Vela * * Miguel Veloso * * Simon Vukcevic * Theo Walcott * Cristián Zapata